Good Little Girl
by Blanche1335
Summary: Alice, a former wizard and now a mercenary who only fights for herself decides to go on a mission that would easily be accomplished but a 'hero' drops in to stop her, proving her little mission to be harder than she first thought it'd be. Fern the human is in this but I couldn't find his name in the list Will contain some language so I'm just going to warn you all now haha


I groaned as I played around with my empty glass, watching Charlie, the bartender of the Candy Tavern, fix drinks and clean tables. I looked over to the other side of the tavern and saw a cork board with papers pinned to it . I'd usually never even consider looking at the Candy Tavern's board since they were usually just delivery work or something like that, but I was short on funds and any sum of money is better than none. I pushed my chair back and hopped off, quickly making my way to the board as I scanned the papers.

"Lost cat... needs oregano...gem heist- oh! A gem heist!" I mused, ripping the paper off its pins and taking a closer look.

"Ah! It's from gem city! They're insane for gems... let's see..." I mumbled as I read further.

The paper said:

'Hello to whoever is reading this, we need an amulet, a special one, badly, the faster you get us the amulet the more money you'll get, and I need a specific amulet, y'know? And the last time we saw it was with F and J, the heroes, we're not dumb enough to start a fight with them so we're gonna get you, it's a golden amulet with a special violet gem on it, you get it? You bring it and you get payed, BIG.

From, the Crystal Kingdom'

I shrugged and folded the paper and placed it in my pocket and walked out of the Candy Tavern, saying goodbye to Charlie and kicking some pebbles that laid on the street when someone held my shoulder, making me scream and jump forward. I turned around, face to face with a tall, rose pink skinned man with soft red hair.

"Oh! Sorry Alice, Haha, didn't think you'd be that scared."

"Romeo, Oh my glob, don't do that!"

He only shrugged in response with a soft chuckle.

"Whatever, how was your date with Bubblegum?"

He looked at me like he was done with my existence.

"Alice, no, it's purely political business- besides! I don't swing...that way- if you get what I mean"

"Right...," I mumbled as my cheeks grew warm from embarrassment. "Anyways I have a new job! It'll pay really well...so don't wait up for me!"

"W-wait!" Romeo had called out but I had ran too far away to turn back now. I exited the bright and pastel colored candy kingdom, running until my legs gave out, seeing a giant tree in the distance. I keeled over and turned to face the sky, panting and sweating. 'Glob I'm out of shape,' I thought to myself as I wiped my forehead "I should not have ran all that way, haha, I'm a dumbass." I sat up and took out a pair of binoculars from my hair, it was thick and annoying enough to hold a person if I tried, my pet bird Joseph used to live there, until he ran away, but that isn't the point right now; I looked through my binoculars to see the house empty, I looked through the windows of the tree house. I grinned and placed my binoculars back into my hair, laughing happily.

"Perfect."

I quickly snuck up to the house, surveying my surroundings then quietly opening the door into the dark room, filled with treasures and gems. "This is going to be so easy" I whispered to myself as I reached for the gems.

"What are you doing?"

A voice said causing me to scream loudly. I turned around as I held on to my thick, curly hair. It was Finn? But he was supposed to be gone for a while-

"I asked what were you doing," he said as he got closer and I stepped back, he was completely green, made of grass; he definitely was not Finn. I trembled and looked around nervously as his arm grew large, ready to punch my lights out, I had to think of something quick or I'm definitely toast.

"M-my job!" I screamed out "I'm not evil I swear!"

"Then why are you robbing me? Well...Finn...but this is my house too- whatever! Why are you here?"

I froze in place and gulped down nervously, 'I better answer correctly or I'm toast' I panicked internally, trying my best not to scream.

"L-like I said, I'm doing my job, my job is to... um... get rid of this super- super cursed amulet! It'll destroy...um... d-destroy the world! It's evil! So I have to take it- far away- so I can fix it where no one can get hurt." I straight out lied, but it was to save my butt, so it's not that bad. He seemed to be thinking because he paused and placed his hand on his chin while his other hand had shrunk to it's normal size.

"Ok, but I'll go with you, to make sure the evil perishes," he said, determined as a grass sword came out of his hand.

"Oh shit..." I mumbled as I took the amulet off the heap of gold, "this'll be a long long long day."


End file.
